Why do I care About herShes my EnimyRight?
by kaekae-emily-chan
Summary: BlossomXBrick BubblesXBoomer KaoruXButch...eventually...read to find out the rest :
1. War and Pain

**We Meet Again After four Years  
****NORMAL P.O.V**  
Momoko woke up this morning,ready and eager to begin her sophmore year at the number one school in Japan,Tokyo High.  
"Good morning"she said as she grabbed a peice of toast and ran out the didn`t want to be late on her FIRST day of school.  
Her hair was longer,almost to the saw her friends,Miyak and Kaoru,they have also had longer curls.  
Kaoru`s hair grew a little but you could hardly tell scince it was spiked was wearing a light pink strapless top with a white jacket,some white jeans and pink flats.  
Miyako was wearing a light blue haltertop,a long robe-like jacket and a white skirt with some blue ballet slippers.  
Kaoru was wearing a green t-shirt,black jacket,black tom-boy shorts,and some green walked to school.  
The was a bunch of noise that feeled the girls had walked down the boys asked Momoko for her number,a few for Miyako`s and only one tried to ask Kaoru...she didn`t take it so well and not only didn`t he get her number but he also got a punch in the face.  
"OMG THEY WERE SOOOOO HOT!" a girl said.  
The girls just looked at that group of girls couriously and kept walking.  
"Ugh Great,more boys,that`s the last thing this school needs!"Kaoru said.  
"You might like one of them"Momoko said.  
"I know,that`s why I don`t want them here."Kaoru muttered.  
They saw the three boys approche them.  
"BRICK!"Momoko said in a sassy tone.  
"BOOMER!"Miyako said in a loud voice.  
"BUTCH!"Kaoru said in a pissed off tone.  
"Hey,Whores."The RRBZ said.  
"Hey,Assholes."The PPGZ responded.  
"Uh screw you whores."Brick said.  
"Neh,don`t think you guys will ever get a chance for that."Momoko said,as the three girls turned and walked off swaying their hips knowing they were being mean to those pervs.  
"Damn."The girls could hear them say as they walked girls luaghed to their began and the Rowdyruff Boys were vandilizing it so the girls transformed and they went deep into the woods to fight.  
"Brick,I thought you were nicer than to be a bastard to me like you always do!"Blossom yelled.  
"You thought so WRONG!"They all said speacking for him and him speaking for himself.  
" we just fight,already?"I demanded and we all went into battle.  
Miyako and I were both blocked in by Butch who had sent series of were out cold.  
"BLOSSOM!"I could hear brick yell.  
"MIYAKO!"Boomer yelled.

Buttercup  
Brick and Boomer had caught there counterparts and sat them down gently.  
"BUTCH!" we all yelled in dissapointment and started attacking.

Brick`s P.O.V  
I watched helplessly as Butch sent numerus attacks at my one true love...it burned.I wanted to tek her place so bad...  
"Blossom,please be okay,PLEASE!"I pleeded as I ran to her,and to everyone`s suprise except Boomer they heard me say what they thought I would never say."I love you,Blossom,don`t leave ,let me take her place,please."I pleeded on my hands and knees as tears streamed down my face.

Boomer`s P.O.V  
"Brick,that was sweet."Kaoru and I both said,trying not to cry.  
I looked at Bubbles.  
"Bubble`s...I`d give anything just to talk to you one more time.!"I said as i cried.  
Kaoru checked for pulses.  
"THEY`RE ALIVE!THE-THEY`RE ALIVE!"She shouted.  
"HOORAY!"Brick and I screamed.  
"Big woop!"Butch said.  
"BUTCH!"Kaoru,Brick and I yelled,as we attacked him.  
"Hey,come on we gotta get them to the Hospital."I said.  
They nodded with a 'm'.  
Haha Chat!  
Blossom: why did I get hurt? Dx Your mean :(  
Brick: atleast you got help i had to say all that corny-shit.  
Me:Shuddup b-4 i smak you both scincless -_-' anyways REVIEW!c(:...oh wait! i do not own SHIT but the words...other than that,not well bye(:...LOVE YOU ALL!  
Blossom: EWWW BRICK KISSED ME!  
Me:ugh I sware,its like baby-sitting five year olds -_-' ugh lol well Bye fornow!:D -crash heard- CUT IT THE FUCK OUT ,YOU TWO! -another crash- GOD DAMNIT! 


	2. Mojo the Monkey

Haha Chat:  
Me: Ok chapter 2 WOOHOO,BABAY! xD  
Others: R U Drunk? o.O  
Me: NO!...  
Others: -stare her down-  
Me: IM NOT Dx  
Others: READDD!

Normal P.O.V  
Brick,Boomer and Kaoru were all in the couldn`t go back there with the girls because they were not allowed was tearing them apart.  
"I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!"Brick shouted.  
"Brick,calm down we`ll see them soon."Kaoru said.  
"Yeah, to Kaoru I know she doesn`t look it,but she`s smart."Boomer said.  
"Yeah listen to Boo-"Kaoru started but noticed."DID YOU JUST SAY I LOOK DUMB?"Kaoru snapped to Boomer.  
"Well...uh...I...uh-was uh..."  
"Come on guys this is no time to be arguing,the girls are hurt and we dont know what`s going on so can you two just please stop arguing?"Brick enterupted Boomer.  
"Thanks,bro"Boomer said in relief.  
"Yeah,yeah,yeah.I just hope that the girls will be Ok."Brick siad.  
"So do I."Boomer said.  
"They`ll be fine you two,now CAN IT!"Kaoru said."LOOK!"She finished pointing at the T. showed Mojo attacking the city.  
"HEY!That`s Mama!"Brick said.  
"Ima kill that damn Monkey!"Kaoru said in anger.  
"Stupid monkey always has to ruin eveything."Boomer cried.  
"Comeon,lets go."Brick said.  
They nodded with an 'M'.When they got outside,sconce noone was outthere,Kaoru transformed,  
_POWERED BUTTERCUP!_  
" we can go!"Buttercup said.  
"Right!"Brick and Boomer said as they all flew away to kick Mojo`s butt.  
"LETS KICK HIS MONKEY-ASS!"Buttercup yelled.  
"YEAH,LETS SHOW THIS BITCH WHAT WE`RE MADE OF!"Brick said.  
"LETS KILL THIS BASTARD!"Boomer declared!  
"Now you`re talking,Boomer!"Brick and Buttercup said with a thumbs up.  
"ATTACK!"Buttercup yelled.

Haha chat:  
Buttercup:Ugh you keep stopping like that!  
Me: oh fighting chapter is gonna be long...trust me but the longest chapter is the one you`ll have to wait a few days or weeks for! ;D  
Brick: I sound awsome in this one!  
Boomer: Me too!  
Brick: who asked you?  
Boomer: You wana fight,bitch?  
Me: hey-hey...calm down you too.  
Boomer and Brick: fine  
Me:-sweatdrop- anyway review!c(: 


	3. The BattleAnd The Wuss Monkey

Haha Chat:  
Me: -sweat drop- whew!Finished ^_^  
Blossom: GOOD!I hope its long ;D  
Brick: I hope it`s cool.  
Butch:I hope its kick-ass!  
Buttercup: I hope its violent!  
Bubbles: I hope it`s sweet!  
Boomer:I hope its awsome!  
Me: I hope ur asses shuddup so we can sontinue to the story or drop dead! -.-'  
Others:Ok .

"MY SONS!GET OVER HERE,NOW!MOJO"Mojo said,looking at Brick and Boomer.  
"NO WAY MONKEY BREATH!"Brick yelled.  
"Need some help?"Blossom said in as weak voice as she came flying out of the hospital alone.  
"Blossom you shouldn`t be out here."Brick said as he helped her fly over to where the others were.  
"Oh so we have a weak powerfluff,is it?Mojo."Mojo said.  
"HEY!SHE AINT WEAK AND ITS 'POWERPUFF' YOU BITCH!"Brick yelled at Mojo.  
"Why...my son...NEVER talk to me like that again!Mojo."Mojo yelled  
"Be qiet Mojo."Blossom said in a weak voice.  
"Oh I might as well get rid of you "Mojo said as he sent an attack to Blossom.  
"AHHHHHH"She screamed.  
"BLOSSOM!"Brick said,pushing her out of the way and taking the attack himself.  
"Brick."She muttered."MOJO,YOU`VE GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME!"Blossom yelled as she regained her strength and attacked that monkey`s ass.  
"AH!STOP THAT YOU LITTLE BRAT!MOJO!"Mojo yelled.  
"Mama,she`s not a brat."Brick said as he stood up wiping blood off his mouth.  
"Brick!"Blossom said as she hover to him."A-are you ok?"She asked him.  
"I`m fine...watch out."He said as he sent Mojo a few attacks.  
"WOAH!"Kaoru said as Mojo`s robot exploded in millions of colors and Mojo went flying out of site.  
"Pretty."Boomer declared hypnotized by the colors.  
"Brick...arigato."Blossom said."You`re pretty nice for a baka."She said as she giggled and kissed his cheek thanking him.  
"It was no problem."Brick said as he blushed a scarlet red.  
The girls then went back to there normal forms.  
"Uh...Momoko...I have something I have to tell you in private."Brick said slightly blushing.  
**TO BE CONTINUED!**  
Haha Chat!  
Blossom: damn cliffies!  
Me: hehe!Oh shuddup theres a sneak peak below of chapter 4.  
_**SNEAK PEAK OF CHAPPIE. 4!:**_  
"Momoko...wait please don`t die...DAMN YOU MOJO YOU `LL PAY FOR THIS I MEAN IT DAMNIT!YOU`RE ASS WILL DIE!"Brick yelled.  
"My son..I`ve never seen you so-so-so angrey!"Mojo said.  
"Im not your damn son anymore!"  
_**END OF SNEAK PEAK CHAPPIE.4!(: HOPE U ENJOYED IT! :D**_


End file.
